


Solstício

by atlasinhissleep



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assistindo filmes juntos e dormindo no meio deles, Boiolinhas apaixonados dormindo juntos, Bucky ama abraços e beijos, Conforto, Dias - Freeform, M/M, Manhãs são as favoritas de Sam, Noites, Sam e Bucky trabalham sua vulnerabilidade, Sam os aceita de bom grado, Solstício
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleep/pseuds/atlasinhissleep
Summary: As manhãs eram a parte preferida dos dias de Sam. Muitas vezes a brisa leve que saía de sua janela complementava este fato, fazendo-o se sentir mais vivo assim que esta tocava sua pele ainda aquecida por seu cobertor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Solstício

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Mar Prado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Mar+Prado).



> Dedico este pequeno   
> pedaço do sol a Alex.   
> Quem me ensinou que   
> pessoas podem sim   
> ser estrelas. 
> 
> E você é a minha preferida.

|✶ **|**

As manhãs eram a parte preferida dos dias de Sam. Muitas vezes a brisa leve que saía de sua janela complementava este fato, fazendo-o se sentir mais vivo assim que esta tocava sua pele ainda aquecida por seu cobertor. O sentimento de liberdade que atingia-lhe o peito sempre que ele acordava também fazia parte dos motivos pelos quais Wilson adorava os horários matinais.

Contudo, nem todos os seus dias o davam boas sensações logo pela manhã, e ele aprendeu a apreciar este fato até quando não queria se levantar. Aprendeu a notar os pequenos detalhes. Tais como o fraco canto dos pássaros que podia ser ouvido ao se aproximar de sua varanda, a maciez de seu travesseiro, que antes lhe era incômoda, o tênue brilho do sol escapando por entre suas cortinas e o cheiro fresco de café da manhã. Já que agora não morava mais sozinho, por vezes ele acordava com James cantarolando músicas antigas ao preparar sua primeira refeição do dia na cozinha. Não com a intenção de o acordar, é claro, mas era tão bom vê-lo feliz que Sam o perdoava por isso.

Em alguns dias, nos quais o peso sobre seus ombros começava a lhes indispor, sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro mesmo sem precisar dizer uma palavra sequer sobre aquilo que os entristecia. Somente seus pequenos atos já eram capazes de denunciar o cansaço corriqueiro de suas almas. Como quando Wilson não cortava seu sanduíche da maneira que sempre fazia, ou Barnes deixava de aguar as plantas que tinham em sua varanda e ele tanto amava. Eram nesses dias ruins que seu companheirismo mais prevalecia entre eles, desde o amanhecer até o cair da noite, mesmo com o frio trazido pela chuva repentina de verão ou até a melancolia não planejada por seus pensamentos. 

E então, se amavam. 

  
Tão simples como cantar músicas que foram memorizadas a muito tempo atrás; bastava somente um desvio de pensamentos para que estas fossem finalizadas por si só, sem nem que precisassem pensar na letra. Apenas sentindo a melodia que fora por tanto tempo fixada em suas características, agora tornando-se impossível de ser esquecida. Como as memórias felizes do início de tudo, quando não sabiam quem eram, nem para onde iriam e estariam sozinhos se não fosse um pelo outro.

Na verdade, eles começaram devagar, com simples carícias e demonstrações singelas de paixão. Isto é, quando não estavam fazendo coisas irritantes e fingindo se odiar. E eram exatamente nestes raros momentos que eles mais precisavam um do outro.  
Seus toques, seus beijos, seu quente aconchego sempre que estavam próximos, tudo isso os fazia se sentir de uma forma que nunca sentiram-se anteriormente. Como quando seus beijos podiam ser comparados a um banho quente em um dia de inverno; um real abraço de calor e carinho que os envolvia a cada toque amoroso de seus lábios. Ou quando nostalgicamente recordavam-se de seu primeiro beijo.

Bastou um momento de vulnerabilidade no qual os dois se encontravam, um olhar mais longo do que deveriam, um contato mais cativante e assim, James afundou seu coração nos olhos de mel de Sam, e Sam mergulhou profundamente no oceano presente em suas íris. Foi doce, lento e que os deixou almejando por mais e mais em todo toque profundo que trocavam. Suas mãos foram diretamente um para o rosto do outro, acariciando a pele macia, sentindo cada unicidade de seus físicos e buscando de olhos fechados alguma forma de demonstrar o que sentiam.   
Suas personalidades, de certa forma, combinavam, sempre em busca de um equilíbrio entre intensidade e sentimento, e essa característica fazia tudo ser mais interessante para os dois.

Passavam a maior parte de seu tempo juntos, fazendo o que quer que os deixasse satisfeitos. Passeios pela vizinhança eram sempre bem vindos, corridas matinais também, mesmo que James tivesse que correr mais devagar que o seu usual para acompanhar Sam e não o deixar chateado. Filmes até tarde da noite eram mais comuns nos finais de semana, e eles até colocaram uma televisão em seu quarto especialmente para isso.

Toda vez que viravam a noite assistindo filmes, de quaisquer gêneros que fossem, Bucky pegava no sono primeiro.   
O moreno gostava das mãos de Sam, apreciava estar próximo dele o suficiente para se sentir em paz consigo mesmo e com seus arredores, deixando uma sensação de pertencimento em seu peito que o fazia imensuravelmente feliz. Portanto, deitava-se ao lado dele e ficava por bastante tempo traçando as linhas escuras de suas palmas com seus dedos. Tal ação o fazia dormir bem mais rápido que o normal, então, logo passou a dormir no quarto de Wilson junto a ele, percebendo que o contato físico entre eles não era tão ruim como pensavam.  
Sam gostava de dormir com Barnes, também. Ainda que no início eles tenham usado o termo "dormir próximo a você" e não "dormir com você", muito se evoluiu em sua relação, e isso o deixava grato e orgulhoso de ter ido tão longe com alguém em tão pouco tempo. E Bucky tinha um jeito único que o proporcionava momentos de reencontro com emoções sentidas a muito tempo. Isso era bom, e Sam sentia-se agradecido por tê-lo encontrado em um mundo tão vasto.

De todas as pessoas, eles dois encontraram _em si mesmos_ motivos para continuar a partir de toda sua experiência em conjunto. E só de pensar nisso, tinham certeza de que ficaria tudo bem.

Voltando a falar sobre as manhãs de Sam, Bucky era de grande importância para que ele passasse seu dia satisfeito e genuinamente alegre. Fosse pelos amáveis sussuros que, muitas vezes, o acordavam ou seus longos e quentes abraços. Fazia bastante tempo, mais do que ele se lembrava, para dizer a verdade, que alguém o segurava com tanto sentimento. Não somente o ato de o ter por perto, como também o de mantê-lo, o de assegurá-lo de que ele não estava sozinho e que não estaria tão cedo. A sensação de estar com James não só fisicamente, sentir-se flutuando em seus braços de forma contínua e pura. Experimentar em sua pele os macios beijos deixados com tanta intimidade que seus olhos se fechavam quase que automaticamente, permitindo-lhe um total foco na sensibilidade que os lábios de seu amante deixavam sobre seus ombros como marcas de amor, que logo se transformavam em arrepios tênues, seguidos por calmos suspiros.   
Poder sentir o calor dos leves, quentes e brilhantes raios de sol que escapavam por entre suas cortinas e repousavam de forma serena em sua pele logo pela manhã era, com certeza, maravilhoso. Principalmente quando, além disso, James dava um jeito de ficar ainda mais próximo dele; entrelaçando suas pernas, deitando a cabeça em seu peito e abraçando seu torso.

Atos que tornavam sua simplicidade _única_.

Certa vez, Barnes comparou Sam com o sol. Disse-lhe que ele era grande, essencial para a vida daqueles que o rodeavam e que ele fornecia calor e conforto a todos que tinham o prazer de o encontrar. O moreno sempre pensou isso de seu amado, sobretudo quando o teve por perto pela primeira vez em uma simples manhã wakandana.

Bucky sentia-se vulnerável. Estava sozinho em um lugar completamente diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto antes, sendo suas únicas companhias um rebanho de cabras e um grupo de crianças curiosas. Porém, foi quando lhe disseram que ele receberia visitas que seu coração se animou rapidamente. Não sabia como se portar nem quem viria, talvez Steve, mas ele não tinha certeza.   
E assim que viu Sam, depois de destruir seu carro e o machucar não propositalmente, soube que podia confiar nele.

A verdade era que Wilson é um bom homem, e para Barnes, que já não sabia mais distinguir bondade de vulnerabilidade, Sam lhe faria boa companhia. Logo, ele descobriu que não existia diferença entre os dois estados de espírito, já que, sempre que junto a seu amigo, ele verdadeiramente sentia que poderia ser uma pessoa melhor, e com isso também sentia-se vulnerável em relação ao mundo a seu redor.   
Sam o ensinou com poucas palavras que ele poderia recomeçar. Afinal, James estaria completamente satisfeito apenas estando ao lado dele, apenas sentindo seu imensurável calor e receptividade, sua lealdade e carisma, seu bom coração. Contudo, o destino foi finalmente bom o suficiente para garantir-lhe um lugar especial no tão admirável coração de Sam Wilson. E ele seria extremamente grato por isso.

Já Sam diria que Barnes era o sol, ou que pelo menos seus beijos eram. Pois, tais quais as chamas da grande estrela, os beijos castos e ardentes eram deixados por Bucky sobre sua pele, que, tendo total consciência do que causava em Wilson, fazia questão de ir o mais devagar possível. Isso resultava em noites mais longas, mais declarações apressadas, porém verdadeiras, e muito, mas muito mais de seu amado. Nunca iria desperdiçar chances tão íntimas como estas.

Entretanto, seu momento mais íntimo juntos foi de longe sua primeira vez, ou algo relacionado. Bem, teve haver com primeiras vezes, visto que este foi a primeira vez que admitiam para si mesmos e um para o outro que a vulnerabilidade na qual se encontravam por se amarem não deveria significar algo ruim.   
Foi a partir dela que trocaram seu primeiro beijo, e também por ela que declararam das formas mais bregas e românticas o que sentiam um pelo outro. Vulnerabilidade em suas almas após fazerem amor e perceberem que estavam a um passo do "eu te amo", seguida do medo de perderem esse sentimento tão acolhedor pela manhã. Vulnerabilidade em seus olhares, tão íntimos, tão sagrados, quando encararam este medo como um impulso para finalmente dizerem o que tanto sentiam e guardavam. Vulnerabilidade para deixarem de tratar seus sentimentos como meros eufemismos desenfreados, até que tudo o que eles representassem perdesse o sentido. E então, o medo de perderem um ao outro em meio a imensidão de dúvidas e incertezas. Foi a partir da aceitação da vulnerabilidade como parte principal de seu relacionamento que eles puderam, em fim, ser livres de todos os medos anteriores. Porém também, vulnerabilidade para encarar um ao outro e dizer que algo não estava bom o suficiente e consertar este pequeno defeito juntos. Sempre juntos. Afinal, juntos eles construíram tudo o que tinham. Portanto, qual seria a fina linha que separava a construção da destruição? Precisavam estar juntos.

E eles ainda acham de si mesmos apenas dois caras que, por um destino bastante irônico, se apaixonaram. O que eles talvez não saibam é que o amor deles pode ser comparado ao solstício de verão. Não totalmente quente, apenas um morno agradável e aconchegante, um equilíbrio perfeito entre o menos e o mais, apenas o início de finos chuviscos ao fim da tarde e longos, acolhedores e apaixonantes abraços.

Sim, talvez eles não saibam que são como um belo solstício de verão, mas com certeza se sentem dessa forma.

| **✶|**

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todos que também   
> produzem conteúdos sobre esses   
> dois idiotas apaixonados, uma vez   
> que seus trabalhos serviram de grande inspiração para mim.
> 
> \- Louis.


End file.
